The Road of the Chosen One
by AK1028
Summary: What if Timmy wished that he was Amie's legit younger brother? What would happen? What about Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof? Will Timmy still have his forth dimensional sense from Doc? Will there be more trouble or less trouble from this? Only one way to find out! Please read & review! -And always think outside of the box! AU, based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe.
1. Prologue

**The Road of the Chosen One**

_Summary: What if Timmy's secret wish was to be Amie Kuhn's legit younger brother? What would happen? Find out in this alternate universe story…_

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Timmy's POV<strong>

It was a pretty good day for me. Noticed that I said _'was'_. After hitting a million wishes; my fairies, Jorgen, and I went to Fairy World to see the parade featuring all of my wishes, which included Poof, Dark Laser, and my real world best friend, Amie June Kuhn.

But when Jorgen threw me in jail after the Fairy Council so many floats on fire, I suspected that something was wrong. The next thing I knew, I was on trail for my life! And the worse part of it was that Cosmo was my lawyer. I was SO dead.

Luckily, Wanda and Poof saved me. Just when the case was going to be adjorned, the worse thing possible happened. Foop, the prosectutor, found out that I didn't make a million wishes...I had made a million and one.

My heart stopped cold. Foop had learned that I had made a secret wish! Now, I was SO dead. Luckily though, I made Poof Cosmo and Wanda's legit son before the trial because I knew that this day would come. I knew that they would find out and I would lose Cosmo and Wanda because of it.

Jorgen grabbed me by the collar and demanded, "Turner, what did you wish for?" I confessed, "Okay, I did make a secret wish. I just wished that Cosmo wouldn't remember it." "And this wish was," Jorgen questioned.

I explained, "I wished to be Amie's legit younger brother." Everyone in the courtroom gasped and started to talk at once. The leader of the Fairy Council, Gabriel, slammed his gavel and said, "Bring forth Professor Paradox and Amie Kuhn." With a _'poof'_, Professor Paradox and Amie appeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Amie's POV<strong>

I was home watching my mom when I felt myself being transported. The next thing I knew, I found myself in front of the Fairy Council. I didn't know why I was here. And usually, when I get scared or nervous, I joke around.

I asked, "Hey, what New York State city am I in?" I paused and added, "I better not be in Albany. Those politicians don't do anything but sit on their butts." I looked up at the council and finished, jokingly, "I'm in Albany. Wow, those politicians actually DID something. Someone should write this down."

I heard some people snicker and I could've sworn that I heard Jorgen snicker. Just then; one of the fairy council asked me, "Miss Kuhn, what do you know of Timmy Turner's secret wish?" I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Uh, yeah. In fact, everyone in the real world knows. Why?"

The same member was going to answer but that's when Professor Paradox spoke. He told them, "The secret wish that she knows is different than this one." Foop floated down to me and said, coldly, "Hello, my dear." "Oh get away from me, you bad baby," I hissed.

Paradox shushed everyone in the courtroom as he started to focus his powers. I had to wonder what was going on. What did Paradox mean that this secret wish was different? That's when he spoke up. He told the Fairy Council, "I fear what Timmy Turner wished for is that he was Amie's legit younger brother."

Everyone in the room gasped, even me. I...I couldn't believe it! Timmy had wished to be...with me? I spun around and saw that Jorgen still had Timmy by the collar. I went over to him and stated, "Timmy, please tell me this isn't true. Please tell me that you didn't wish for that. Please."

Timmy looked down at the ground, ashamed. I gasped at this. No, this can't be happening! Timmy was giving up everything...for me? For Pete's sake, I wasn't worth it! But, it was apparently, I was...

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

The fairy council member with the red cloak stated, "Fairy law clearly states that real and cartoon people must NEVER get too close. Mainly because real world people can't be trusted." Amie perked up at this and blurted out, "WHAT?"

Amie turned to Jorgen and asked, "Is that why you didn't want the web show around?" Jorgen nodded and answered, "Yes, Kuhn. I do NOT trust you or any real world person and the same goes for any of the other fairies." The courtroom was in an uproar.

Amie saw that for once Jorgen wasn't blowing things way out of portion. She and the rest of the real world people were really hated. Amie defended, "But, not all of us are bad." "And we trust you," Wanda added, also speaking up, "We care about you the same way we do with Timmy."

"And I love you guys," Timmy responded, "That's why I did what I did. I couldn't stand any more of my wishes getting out of control and hurting you guys." Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Paradox, Amie, and even Jorgen smiled at this.

But, the Fairy Council was NOT pleased. The one with the blue cloak spoke, "This case is closed and we rule that Timmy Turner IS the worst god kid in the world. He has decided to trust a real world person. Amie might be Agent A but she still can't be trusted."

The one in the purple cloak, Gabriel, added, "So, with that verdict, we will now make Timmy's secret wish rule." The instant Gabriel slammed down his gavel, closing the case, both Amie and Timmy's lives changed forever...

* * *

><p><em>Amie: That's the start of this story!<em>

_Timmy: Amie and I are the stars of this one as we continue to do friendship pieces between us._

_Amie: So...where are Lawton and Phineas?_

_Timmy: Out camping with their troop._

_Amie: Well, let's wrap this up, sport._

_Timmy: Right! Please r & r! And think outside of the box!_


	2. Our Typical Day

_Our Typical Day_

* * *

><p>A nineteen year old Timmy Kuhn was sound asleep in the bottom bunk of his and his older sister's, Amie, bunk bed. Timmy was tossing and turning in his cot, having yet another weird dream. He was in Fairy Court with Amie, a time walker, and several fairies.<p>

There was one sticking point in the dream that really had Timmy spooked. After the case was adjourned, a huge robot appeared, destroying the Fairy Court and everyone in it... Timmy woke up in a flash, waking up his twenty one year old sister.

Amie had always been a light sleeper so she could be woken up easily. She leaned over the side and asked, whispering, "Still having those werid dreams, sport?" Ever since Timmy turned nineteen, he had been having strange and weird dreams about fairies.

At first, both Amie and Timmy chalked it up to watching too much _'Fairly Odd Parents'_ before going to bed but one night Timmy had the dreams and they didn't even watch FOP. Timmy nodded a bit fearfully. He asked, whispering, "Can I come up there?"

Amie smiled and answered, "Sure, c'mon." Timmy did as he was told and climbed the ladder. If anyone could make him feel better, it was Amie. He lay down next to her as she slid over to get him plenty of room. Amie wrapped her right arm around her younger brother.

That's when she started to run her fingers through his messy brown hair. Timmy smiled as he and Amie knew that was always the best thing to do to get him to calm right down. It was a simple gesture but it meant a lot to Timmy...and to Amie.

She hated when he was sad and scared. And being the oldest of the two, she couldn't look scared or frightened. She had to put on a brave face and endure the hit. Timmy whispered, closing his eyes a bit, "Thanks for letting me up here, Am."

_'Am'_ was Timmy's special nickname for his sister. He had been calling her that ever since she was four and he was two. Amie was born on October 28, 1990 while Timmy was born March 23, 1992. Amie smiled at him and whispered, "Welcome, Timmy. After all, we'll always be there for each other."

Timmy smiled back at her as he drifted off into dream land yet again. After kissing his forehead, Amie soon joined him. And unknown to the Kuhn siblings, someone, no, something was watching them...

* * *

><p>The very next morning, Amie and Timmy were awaken by their internal alarm clocks. Timmy was up first, streching and almost hitting his sister. "Watch it, Timmy," Amie advised. "Sorry, Am," Timmy apologized. Amie only smiled as she cleaned her eyes.<p>

She asked her younger brother, "What time is it?" "7:45," said a male voice. Amie and Timmy both perked up and saw their father, Ricky Kuhn, in their room. "Morning dad," both siblings greeted. Ricky smiled and responded, "Good morning, you two."

He paused and asked, seeing Timmy in Amie's bunk, "Did you have another nightmare, son?" "I'm afraid so, dad," Timmy answered, rather sadly. "Well, we'll talk about it after we take your mother to breakfast," Ricky instructed.

Timmy nodded in agreement as he and Amie watched their father leave. Timmy climbed down the ladder with Amie following him. "Do you think that dad can help me, Am," Timmy questioned. "Condersing that he's been having strange dreams himself, I'm going to go with no," Amie answered.

Timmy laughed at this as he headed off into the bathroom to change. He put on his usual favorite outfit: a green dress shirt, blue jeans, blue shoes, and his signature red baseball hat. But, since it was game day for the Sabres, he put on a Sabres cap instead.

Amie also got dressed as well. She put on a gray sweater with pink color sleeves, blue jeans, white running shoes, and her Sabres cap. Amie went out into the living room, grabbing her jacket, and putting it on. Ricky asked, getting Ranee ready, "Where's your brother?"

Amie was just about to answer when Timmy came in and answered for her, "I'm here, dad." "C'mon, Timmy," Amie instructed, grabbing her and her mom's purse, "We've got to start the car." "Right, Am," Timmy responded and with that, the two went out the down to start the car.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, things were quite normal in the cartoon world. Recently, Timmy Turner had gotten himself into a whole lot of trouble after his parents found out that he had fairy godparents.<p>

Somehow though, he managed to get out of it. But, that was the cartoon world that Amie and Timmy Kuhn and the whole world knew. The actual cartoon world was very different. Cosmo, Wanda, and their son, Poof were home, bored out of their minds.

On the mantle was a picture of Timmy Turner, the REAL Timmy Turner BEFORE he turned into Timmy Kuhn. In the picture with him was Amie, also before she became the older sister to Timmy Kuhn. Cosmo looked at the picture and turned away hurt.

Wanda flinched at this as did Poof. They all missed Timmy and Amie. "Oh, this really stinks," Wanda groaned, "We have to go to the real world and let Timmy know who he really is!" "But mama," Poof argued, "Won't that make things worse?"

"Yeah, bad enough we lost Timmy once," Cosmo added, "I don't wanna lose him a second time!" "Ooh, I know what you mean, Cosmo," Wanda responded, "Timmy is now nineteen according to real world time! He's too old for us!"

"That's why, like the Fairy Council said, we must stay here," Poof pointed out, very sadly. Cosmo wailed, "I miss him SO much!" Wanda and Poof floated over to the green haired fairy and they both hugged him.

"Oh, Cosmo, we miss him too," Wanda responded, "Him and Amie!" Poof sighed and said, "You know, mama. Sometimes I wish that Timmy didn't make that secret wish." "Me too," Cosmo added, "After all, he knew my secret!"

"What secret," Wanda asked. "That's between me and Timmy," Cosmo answered, quickly. Poof was about to say something when their was an _'atomic poof'_ and Jorgen appeared in their house, looking like he had just seen a ghost.

Wanda floated over to him and asked, "Jorgen, what's the matter?" "You aren't going to like this," Jorgen answered, "But I have to put out an AFB." "AFB," Poof asked, "What's that?" "An always float backwards," Cosmo asked, starting to float backwards.

"No," Jorgen said, "It's an All Fairies Bulletin." "Well, why are you putting it out," Wanda asked as Jorgen still looked sick to his stomach. Poof asked, "Uncle Jorgen, are you okay?" "Yeah," Cosmo asked, still floating backwards, "What's the matter, cos?"

"Don't call me that," Jorgen sternly warned. He paused and added, gulping a bit, "We have reason to believe that Sanderson has re activated the Destructionator and that's not the worse part!"

"Wait," Wanda said, processing this information, "Are you telling us that the psycho robot who nearly killed Timmy is back?" "Afraid so, Wanda," Jorgen answered, "And it has specific programming to take us out and then Timmy Kuhn!"

"Whoa," Cosmo said, wailing his arms, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" "Yes," Jorgen answered, "It is time for Timmy Turner, the REAL Timmy Turner, to return!"

* * *

><p><em>Amie: Okay, I hope some of this is making sense.<em>

_Timmy: Wait, wait, wait. The Destructionator is back?_

_Amie: Um...yes..._

_Timmy: *freaks out and faints*_

_Amie: Oh dear..._

_Jorgen: *as Amie goes over to Timmy* Down with you real world people!_

_Wanda: *pushes Jorgen out of the web cam* Please r & r!_

_Cosmo: And think outside of the box!_


	3. Real and Cartoon Memories

_Real and Cartoon Memories_

* * *

><p>Timmy and Amie returned home with their parents after going to breakfast. Timmy commented, "Man, that Chris sure knows how to cook." "You said it," Amie responded. Both siblings laughed at this as Timmy asked, "So, are you going out with Lawton tonight?"<p>

"Maybe," Amie answered, with a blush. Timmy giggled at this and responded, "You're SO lucky to have someone, sis. I'm still on the single's market." "I'm sure you'll find someone," Amie reassured. Timmy smiled and that's when he instantly had a flash.

* * *

><p>-Flashbacks: <em>'A Wish Too Far' <em>and _'Wishology: The Exciting Middle Part'_-

_Timmy was saddened that no one was moved by his speech but that's when Trixie Tang came over to him. She told him, "Hi. I think it was really sweet what you did and...I better do this quick." That's when she kissed him on the cheek._

_Timmy was instantly head over heels in love. He couldn't believe that Trixie Tang, thee Trixie Tang, had just kissed him. He said, "Wow." He paused and asked, "Hey, do you want to hang with us?" Trixie answered, "Are you nuts? There is a party on a yocht!"_

_Timmy was at the top of the chain, where Trixie Tang was. She asked, "Timmy! How's my hair?" "Perfect," Timmy answered as he kissed her...on the lips. And their were defiant fireworks between them._

_However, the kiss ended too soon as Timmy turned to the Darkness and yelled, "You want me, Darkness? You've got me!" He turned back to Trixie and said, "So long Trixie." That's when Timmy did the one thing he thought he NEVER do. He let go of Trixie..._

-End of Flashbacks-

* * *

><p>"Trixie," Timmy whispered. "What," Amie asked, perking up. Timmy perked up as well and just shook his head. He told her, "Uh, I was just remembering when you, me, and Daniel pranked old man Jackson."<p>

Amie smiled at this and asked, "What does one have to do with me going out with Lawton?" "Well, I seem to recall that Daniel said that you two were going to be the ones ending up together," Timmy answered.

"We were eight years old," Amie pointed out, with a laugh. Timmy laughed back and started to tease, "Maybe I should let Lawton know about this." "Don't you dare, Timmy Kuhn," Amie threatened, still laughing. Timmy pointed out, laughing, "It's not working, sis.

"I see you still laughing." Amie was about to pounce on her younger brother but he quickly got out of the way and Amie went after him. The two continued their chase outside were eventually, Amie caught up to Timmy, who had froze in his tracks.

Amie started to say, "Since when did you get scared of..." That's when she saw something totally unbelievable...the Destructionator. "No way," Amie breathed, surprised. "**You are mine,**" stated the Destructionator as it aimed for Timmy.

Timmy was pushed out of the way by Amie as the Destructionator tried again. This time, both siblings dodged it and hit behind the dumpster. "What the heck is the Destructionator doing here," Timmy asked Amie, freaked.

"Search me but he's going to get squashed by Agent A," Amie answered, firmly. She spun around quickly as she changed into her Agent A costume. Timmy started to point out, "But, whatever you throw at him..."

"He'll adapt it to his body, I know," Amie responded, "But I have a different plan." Timmy raised an eyebrow as Amie got some rope out of her saddle bag. She twirled it around, throwing it at the Destructionator's legs.

The rope twirled around its legs, causing the giant robot to fall. "Nice one, Agent A," Timmy commented, pumping his fist. "Thanks," Amie responded. It didn't last long as the Destructionator blasted the rope around its legs, freeing itself.

"Spoke too soon," Timmy said, moaning a bit. "**Get the Chosen One,**" the Destructionator said. "The Chosen One," Amie repeated. She turned to Timmy and asked, "Does this guy know he's in the real world?"

"Unless we're going to go through what Madelyn went through," Timmy pointed out, fearfully. "Good point," Amie responded. Just then, the Destructionator was upon the duo.

Timmy's head started to unexplainably pound. _'What's happening to me,'_ Timmy wondered in his mind. He then started to groan in pain, gaining his older sister's attention. "Timmy," she asked, worried.

The Destructionator was about to open a porthole to the Darkness to put them in but just then, something blasted it. Amie spun around and saw Jorgen Von Strangle standing there. "Jorgen," she asked. That's when a flash hit HER.

* * *

><p>-Flashback:<em> 'AK1028's Birthday'<em>-

_Aslan333 said, "But that still doesn't explain why jarhead wants it to be shut down." "It is a fair question," K.C. Ellison pointed out, "Ever since Amie and Timmy started their web show, we've been doing web shows of our own with different people from FOP."_

_"You're right about that," 1Pikachu said, "I've started mine and I added Binky into it." That's when wazzy593 snapped his fingers. He pointed out, "Yeah, but none of us added Jorgen into our web shows." _

_"That's right," said wiz-witch, "He only appears on Amie and Timmy's show every once in a while unscheduled." "And he wanted to cause trouble for everyone around him, including Mr. Kuhn," Odd Author added. _

_"You don't need to remind me," Ricky said, still hurting from the last time. Destiny ZX added, "So he wanted to shut down the web show in hopes to get some attention."_

_"That's a lame way of doing it," Gothrockfairy pointed out, annoyed with Jorgen, like the rest of the writers. "Yeah," Ricky asked, "Why not just ask Amie and Timmy if he could be on the show?" _

_"That's simple," Ranee answered, "He is a busy fairy, right. After all, he IS the head fairy." "An annoying head fairy," all of the cartoon characters, including the OC's pointed out. Everyone laughed at this._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p><em>'That's right,'<em> Amie thought,_ 'I had a web show staring me and Timmy. But Jorgen somehow got wind of it and tried to shut us down. But, how did he get word of it in the first place?'_ Jorgen asked, "Are you two alright?" "Uh, yeah," Amie answered, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Get your brother out of here," Jorgen instructed, "he is in terrible danger." "Uh, right," Ame responded, going over to her brother. Timmy asked, seeing Jorgen, "What's he doing here?"

"Search me but he said that you're in terrible danger," Amie answered. "With the Destructionator around, I would say that we are BOTH in danger," Timmy pointed out. "Wow, you're two for two," Amie commented.

After this little skit, Amie and Timmy started to run away from the Destructionator, leaving Jorgen alone to battle it. Amie and Timmy were far enough away from the Destructionator as they could get.

Timmy asked, "What about Jorgen?" Amie looked back and saw that the Destructionator had absorbed Jorgen into the Darkness. "Timmy," Amie answered, "We are in serious trouble." "Scale of one to ten," Timmy asked.

"Timmy, we're PAST ten," Amie answered, truthfully. "Am," Timmy asked, freaking, "What are we going to do? We're NO match for that thing!" "Even if we could get Timmy Turner to help," Amie added, "We still be toast."

"Without any butter or jam," said a voice. Both Kuhn siblings spun around and there were Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. Wanda was galring at Cosmo for speaking too soon. Cosmo defended, "What? I wasn't coming in on _'scale'_. I'm not the one that's heavy."

"HEY," Wanda shouted. "Timmy," Amie whispered, "What are Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof doing here?" "No idea, Am," Timmy whispered back. "Well, then," Cosmo said, "Let us refresh your memory."

He paused and cleared his throat. He now said, "I'm Cosmo!" Wanda said, "And I'm Wanda!" Poof started to add, "I'm Poof! And we're..." That's when they backed up and said, in unison, "Your fairy godparents, Timmy Turner!"

Timmy and Amie exchanged glances. Timmy pointed out, "Uh, actually, I'm Timmy Kuhn." Cosmo and Wanda now exchanged glances as they were sure that would work. But, as Timmy continued to stare at them, the more he felt like he was Timmy Turner.

He whispered, "Cosmo? Wanda? Can it really be...possible?" Wanda told him, "Timmy, we know that your memories of us are still within you like they are within Amie." "Tell us something that only the real Timmy Turner would know," Cosmo demanded.

"You mean other than you pretending to be a princess and rule the bathroom while Wanda is out shopping," Timmy asked, with an eyebrow raised. Cosmo stated, "It IS you!" He paused and added, "I mean; that was our secret!"

Amie laughed at this while Wanda just had one of those_ 'what the heck'_ face. Wanda composed herself and added, "Alright, we know that you got that from the television special but there must be another bit of proof to you being the real Timmy Turner."

Timmy said, "Well, this fairy council member with the red cloak told us that fairy law states that real and cartoon people must NEVER get too close. Mainly because real world people can't be trusted." That's when Amie started to remember as well.

She added, "I remember me asking Jorgen if that was the reason why that he didn't want the web show around. And he answered yes and that he didn't trust me or any real world person and that the same goes for any of the other fairies."

Timmy also added, "I had made a secret wish to be Amie's legit younger brother. To make sure that none of my future wishes got out of control and wounded up hurting everyone!" Wanda smiled and responded, "That's enough proof for me! You ARE the REAL Timmy Turner!"

Wanda happily waved her wand and with a _'poof'_, instead of nineteen year old Timmy Kuhn standing there, an eleven year old Timmy Turner was standing there. "Awesome," Timmy gushed, "I'm back!"

"Timmy," Amie also gushed, hugging her best friend. Timmy happily accepted as Amie got off of the ground, holding the eleven year old close. They broke out of it but Timmy didn't feel quite right...

His thoughts were quickly disrupted when the Destructionator hovered over them. "**Now, I've got you,**" it declared. Amie and Timmy screamed at this as they embraced each other.

Just as the Destructionator was going to get them; Timmy's senses were restored. He quickly wished, "I wish we were in Dimmsdale!" With a _'poof'_; Timmy, Amie, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof escaped the Destructionator...and in the nick of time.

* * *

><p><em>Amie: Phew, was that ever close!<em>

_Timmy: You said it! I thought we were goners for sure!_

_Amie: Well, you know what to do. Please r & r!_

_Timmy: And remember...think outside of the box!_


	4. Getting Cartoon ish

_Getting Cartoon-ish_

* * *

><p>With a <em>'poof'<em>; Timmy, Amie, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appeared in Timmy's room in Dimmsdale. Timmy turned to Amie and saw that she was now 2-D like him but other than that, she looked pratically the same. Timmy remembered that this was her second time in the cartoon world.

The first time was when Anti-Cosmo took her when they had first met. Timmy asked, "You okay, Am?" "I think so," Amie answered, "Although, I'm not used to coming into this place..." Timmy let go of Amie and dropped to the floor.

Timmy said, "Okay, we need to know the situation fully." "Yeah, so what happened after the ruling," Amie asked. "After Timmy was ruled to be the worst god kid ever," Wanda answered, "All of his wishes went to the Hocus Poconos."

"We know about that, Wanda," Timmy pointed out. "Yeah, from the special," Amie added. Wanda explained, "Well, Father Time set everything back in the real world before the time of Timmy's birth. After that was done, he created two babies. One for Timmy's cartoon mom and one for you mom, Amie."

Amie and Timmy squirmed a bit as did Cosmo and Poof. He warned, "Confused green haired fairy in the room. Oh, along with a fairy baby, a twenty one year old woman, and an eleven year kid in the room." "Agreed," said Poof, Timmy, and Amie, in unison.

Wanda recovered, "Well, after that, the timeline just smoothed out after that. But, somehow, your memories from this place kept in tact." Timmy was puzzled by this. In the cartoon version, he didn't remember anything about Cosmo and Wanda until he talked to Crocker.

The Fairy Council said that he wouldn't remember them or the council. So, then why... That's when he realized why. He mumbled, "My forth dimensional sense." Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof exchanged glances at each other and then realized what he was talking about.

"You're sense that you got from Doc," Cosmo asked. Timmy nodded and answered, "Yes, that's right." "Well," Wanda responded, "That's why you remembered everything." Timmy commented, trying to be as sensitive as he could, "So, that's why I felt so out of place."

"We were teenagers, Timmy," Amie joked, "Everyone always felt out of place when they are a teen." Timmy shot her a look but knew that it was just a defense thing. He knew that she was either scared, nervous, or terrified. He didn't blame her. This situation was certainly scary.

Timmy asked, "So, who brought of Destructionator back to live anyways?" "Sanderson," Wanda answered. "H.P.'s second hand," Amie questioned. Cosmo responded, "That's right." "So the Pixies are at it again," Amie assumed, correctly. Cosmo and Wanda nodded to this.

Poof asked, "So, how did Sanderson find out about all of this? I mean; wasn't this case just for the fairy and anti-fairy knowledge?" "Excellent question," Amie said. "Well, of that, we're not sure," Wanda told them. "Okay, so we've got two problems and our main one is how to shut down the Destructionator again," Timmy said.

"Yeah and you barely shut it down the last time," Amie pointed out. "Not to mention Jorgen's inside of that thing," Timmy added. "Timmy, what are we going to do," Amie asked. "I'm not sure," Timmy answered. "Well, we'll think of something," Amie responded.

That's when Timmy had a brainstorm. He snapped his fingers and said, "Guys, I've got a plan! Let's go find Turbo Thunder!" "Great idea," Amie responded, "Turbo Timmy can stop the Destructionator!" Timmy pointed out, "Unless I screw up again."

"Touche," Amie moaned. Wanda asked, "Well, why not call in your friends?" "Wait," Timmy said, looking confused, "You mean that my cartoon self still as A.J., Chester, Trixie, and Tootie around?" "Along with Remy and Phillip as well," Wanda added.

"Buxaplenty," Timmy questioned, "What am I? Nuts?" Amie was about to try and answer but Timmy beat her to the punch. He warned, "Don't try it, Am." "Darn," Amie said, snapping her fingers. Timmy then turned to Wanda and said, "You know, that's not a bad idea."

"And I'm sure that Nance is pretty worried about her _'best friend'_," Amie joked. Timmy added, "And we can call in Phineas and his team. I pretty sure Lawton would want to help!" The minute Timmy said Lawton's name, Amie blushed.

Timmy smiled at this and asked Wanda, "Can we do it?" "Well, with Lawton, he'll turn into a cartoon character like Amie," Wanda answered. "That fine," Amie told Wanda, "Let's just bring him here so he can help us." Wanda nodded and with _'poof'_, their friends appeared.

Lawton was now 2-D now but other than that, he also looked about the same. A.J. saw Timmy and asked, "Timmy, what's going on?" "It's a long story, A.J.," Timmy answered, "But here is the short verison...the Destructionator is back."

Everyone gasped at this. Trixie ran over to Timmy and stated, "Timmy, please tell me that this isn't true!" Timmy didn't know why Trixie was being so protective of him nor of why she cared but responded, "Uh, afraid that it is, Trixie."

Tootie clung onto Chester surprising not only Timmy but Amie as well. Phillip groaned, "This is SO NOT how I wanted my weekend to go." "I agree," said Remy. "Wait," said Nacey, "Where's Jorgen?" Amie reported, sadly, "He was taken by the Destructinator, I fear."

Lawton blurted out, "You've got to be kidding me, Agent A." "I'm not, Agent L," Amie responded, shaking her head. Nacey turned away and she started to shake. "Don't worry mom," Phillip declared, "We'll get Jorgen back!"

"And stop the Destructionator," Buford added. "To adventure because I know what we're doing today," Phineas declared, making a fist, "We're going to save Jorgen and stop the Destructionator!" "Yeah," everyone said, in unison. That's when Lawton pulled Amie off to the side...

* * *

><p><em>Phineas: Here we go...<em>

_Timmy: A make out scene is next!_

_Amie and Lawton: *outside of the studios* Timmy! Phineas!_

_Trixie: What are they doing outside of the studios?_

_Isabella: *sees the door locked* And why is the door locked?_

_Wanda: Search me!_

_Cosmo: Hey, Perry. You want to take it?_

_Perry: Sure! Please r & r! And think outside of the box!_


	5. Update Time

_Update Time_

* * *

><p>Lawton had pulled Amie to the side after Phineas made his declartion. Lawton asked, "Ames, what is going on? And where's your brother?" Amie sighed and answered, "Lawt, Timmy Turner IS my brother." "Come again," Lawton questioned, with an eyebrow raised.<p>

Amie sighed and explained everything. Lawton's jaw dropped. He waved both of his hands in front of his chest and said, "Whoa, wait a minute here. Timmy Kuhn, your brother, is the REAL Timmy Turner?" "In the short verison, yes," Amie responded. Lawton mumbled, "Whoa."

He paused and asked, rubbing his temples, "And the Agent L thing?" "I'm sorry about that, Lawt," Amie apologized, looking away from him, "But I figured if the Fairy Council was watching, I didn't want you in trouble either." "Oh, Ames," Lawton said, now looking away from her.

Amie blushed. She adored that nickname. And Lawton adored her calling him _'Lawt'_. Lawton told her, turning towards her, "You know that I have the Keyblade and that you have island magic. We can take down the Fairy Council if we wanted to."

"I know that but Nacey has X-Caliber and her island magic," Amie pointed out, looking up at Lawton. She paused and added, "But she doesn't dare challenge the Fairy Council." "Good point," Lawton groaned.

Amie giggled at this as they stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Finally, after fighting off so many butterflies in his stomach, Lawton kissed Amie on the lips...a kiss that Amie happily accepted.

It didn't last long for it sounded like that Timmy was gearing up to go to the Dimmsdale Dump. Amie turned to Lawton and asked, "Ready?" "As I'll ever be," Lawton answered. Taking each other's hands, they went back to Timmy's room. Timmy saw Lawton and Amie and stated, "Guys, we're moving out."

"Then what are we waiting for," Lawton asked. "Defiantly NOT Christmas," Amie answered, jokingly. To this, everyone laughed and they headed out for the Dimmsdale Dump...all except Trixie and Timmy seeing that Trixie had pulled Timmy off to the side.

Trixie asked, "Timmy, what's the matter with you?" She paused and added, "You're acting SO strange today." Timmy lied, surprised that she cared, "I'm just out of it, Trixie. I never expected for Sanderson to reactivate the Destructionator."

Trixie shook her head and responded, "No, that's not it. You seem different somehow. And want to know why." Timmy sighed and explained, "Trixie, I'm not the Timmy Turner YOU know. I'm the REAL Timmy Turner."

"I don't follow," Trixie said, shaking her head in confusion. Timmy sighed and explained everything to Trixie. Trixie gasped at this and her jaw dropped. She asked, "So, you and Amie have been siblings ever since the Fairy Council found you guilty?"

"That's the short version of it," Timmy answered, rubbing the back of his neck. "So," Trixie asked, "Are you going to become Timmy Turner after this...or Timmy Kuhn?" Timmy bit his lower lip. He hadn't thought about it too much.

Granted, he did want to stay with Amie but he wanted to know how much his world had changed ever since he left. Timmy started to answer, "I'm not sure, Trixie. I just don't know. Granted, I would love to stay in both worlds but if the Fairy Council finds out what Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof did..."

That's when Trixie cut him off. She responded, "You would lose them again." "Bingo," Timmy said, sadly. "What are you going to do," Trixie asked. Timmy sighed and answered, "No idea, Trixie. I'm just more worried about stopping the Destructionator more than anything."

Trixie nodded, understanding. As they stared at each other for what seemed like forever, Timmy, after fighting off so many butterflies in his stomach, kissed Trixie on the lips...a kiss that Trixie happily accepted.

Like Amie and Lawton's kiss, it didn't last long since they had to rush out the door and catch up with the others. Timmy's mind and heart were both racing. He was so confused yet happy at the same time. At least Trixie now knew the truth...

* * *

><p>The group made it to the Dimmsdale Dump. There, they saw Mark, taking a mud bath. <em>'Well,'<em> Timmy thought, _'at least HE is still the same.'_ "Mark," Timmy said. Mark turned and said, "Turner! Nice of you to come and see me, bro!"

"Hey, Mark," Timmy said, smiling. He paused and added, "I need your help." "With what," Mark asked. "We need a ride to Thunder World," Nacey told the Yugopotamian. "Yeah," Phineas added, "We need to stop the Destructionator!"

Mark started to say, "You mean..." "Yeah that robot that almost killed Turner," Remy summed up. "HEY," Timmy shouted, which surprised Remy. Juandissimo appeared and said, "Hey yourself Turner!" Timmy started to say, "Watch it..."

That's when he noticed that none of his friends were surprised by Juandissimo's sudden appearance. Timmy was surprised by this but that's when Trixie leaned into Timmy and whispered, "I'll explain later."

Timmy nodded carefully as he quietly apologized to Remy. Remy asked, "What is with you, Turner?" "Yeah," Phillip added, "You're not yourself today." "Oh you have NO idea," Timmy grumbled. As everyone boarded, Trixie stood by Timmy's side.

After everyone got on; Timmy asked, "How come no one freaked out?" "We're fairy protectors," Trixie answered, simply. "When did that happen," Timmy asked. "A few months ago," Trixie answered, "Right after the party."

"Which one," Timmy asked, with an eyebrow raised. "The one we had after you defeated the Darkness," Trixie answered. Timmy's eyes widen. Jorgen...had let them remember? "Jorgen let you remember that," Timmy blurted out, beyond surprised.

"Yes and you and I have been going out ever since," Trixie added, blushing a bit. Timmy was the one to blush now. Maybe, just maybe, this was what his forth dimensional sense was trying to tell him. "Doc's got to hear this one," Timmy whispered, shaking his head.

Trixie perked up at this and asked, "What did you say?" "Uh, nothing," Timmy quickly lied, not knowing if wheter or not his cartoon version was still related to Doc anyways. Trixie just shrugged it off as she got on the space ship and they took off.

* * *

><p><em>Amie: *Lawton and I are back in* Well, that's the end of this chapter!<em>

_Lawton: And this time, we locked Timmy and Phineas out._

_Timmy and Phineas: *outside of the studios* Let us in!_

_Trixie: Please r & r!_

_Isabella: And think outside of the box!_


	6. Legends of the Past

_Legends of the Past_

* * *

><p>Timmy's heart was pounding. He was SO nervous. Granted, he knew that Turbo Thunder was the only chance he had to stop the Destructinator but he was also nervous that the Fairy Council was watching this. He didn't want Amie to get in trouble for something that he had done.<p>

Not only was Amie involved with this but so was Lawton. Timmy knew that they loved each other and there was nothing that was going to separate them. But, he just hoped that the Fairy Council wouldn't find out that they were here... Timmy's thoughts then went to Jorgen.

_'Gosh,'_ Timmy thought, _'I know Jorgen's been in the Darkness before but I hope he's okay.' _Nacey went over to Amie and pulled her off to the side. She asked, "Are you really who I think you are?" "Who do you think I am," Amie asked, trying to make sure that she didn't blow her secret.

Nacey sensed Amie's aura and silently gasped. "Something wrong, Nance," Amie asked, trying to stay calm. "AK1028," she whispered. Amie bit her lower lip as Nacey whispered, "So then, the Timmy at the controls is the real Timmy Turner." Amie lowered her head and whispered, "I'm afraid so."

Nacey looked between Timmy and Amie and sensed something else. She told the fanfiction writer, "I sense that you're bond is now stronger than ever." "You do," Amie puzzled, raising her eyebrows. Nacey nodded and started to respond, "Yes. And that's not good. If your bond continues to grow..."

That's when Nacey stopped short. Amie raised an eyebrow as she continued, "If your bond continues to grow, the Fairy Council will seal off the cartoon world to the both of you." Amie asked, "They distrust real world people that much?" Nacey nodded at this. She explained, "It all started years ago.

"According to fairy legend, cartoon character with fairy godparents came to the real world and met a real world person. But once the real world person found out about the fairies, the cartoon character was forced to risk his life to save his fairies."

Amie gasped at this. She responded, "That explains why the Fairy Council hates the real world people." "And Jorgen," Nacey added, "But he grew to respect you seeing that he knew how much you meant to Timmy and vice versa. And he knows that you would never hurt the fairies."

Amie nodded and asked, "How do we convince the Fairy Council of that?" Nacey was about to answer but they saw that they were upon Thunder World. "We're here," Timmy and Phineas announced. That got everyone's attention. But the sight of Thunder World wasn't the one that they usually knew...

* * *

><p>Everyone got on Thunder World and the place looked like it was hit by a twister. Chester asked, "What the heck happened here?" "I don't like the look of this," Tootie moaned. "Me either," Gretchen added. "I don't see anyone," Remy commented. "Not even Turbo," A.J. added.<p>

"This can't be good," Ferb commented, picking up a piece of a suit. But not just ANY suit, it was from Turbo Thunder's suit. _"Defiantly not,"_ said Perry. Buford commented, jokingly, "Good thing we've got a team of experts." Adyson snipped, "No need to be rude."

Phillip explored some more and saw something and gasped. Baljeet asked, "Phillip, are you okay?" "No," Phillip answered, yelling a bit, "You guys ought to see this!" Everyone exchanged glances as they ran off towards where Phillip was and gasped themselves...

* * *

><p><em>Amie: Bam! Cliffhanger!<em>

_Timmy and Phineas: NO!_

_Lawton: Yup as we welcome onto the show...Ferb, Gretchen, Chester, and A.J.!_

_*Ferb, Gretchen, Chester, and A.J. come onto the stage*_

_Ferb: So this is Kids Network Studios, huh?_

_Gretchen: This is SO cool._

_Chester: You said it! ...is there any garbage around?_

_A.J.: Oy..._

_Trixie: Please r & r!_

_Isabella: And think outside of the box!_


	7. Anti Cosmo's Return

_Anti-Cosmo's Return_

* * *

><p>Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Trixie, Chester, Tootie, A.J., Remy, Juandissimo, Phillip, Nacey, Amie, Lawton, Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, Gretchen, Baljeet, Ginger, Buford, Adyson, Candace, Jeremy, Stacy, and Coltrane all gasped at what they saw.<p>

Turbo Thunder was on the surface of Thunder World, not moving. Amie went over to him as Lawton, Nacey, and the teens with held the kids back. Amie saw his state and nearly gagged. Lawton asked, "Is he dead?" "Afraid so, Agent L," Amie answered, gagging a bit.

Amie turned away and Lawton ran over to her, soothing his girlfriend. "Take it easy, Ames," he advised, whispering. "That is why I didn't become a nurse," Amie whispered, "I can't handle that, Lawt." "So I've noticed," Lawton responded. Timmy was about to go over; Baljeet said, "Guys, you better come and see this."

Everyone came over and saw that Turbo Thunder wasn't exactly alone...all of the anti-fairies were there... Jeremy asked, "What are the anti-fairies doing here?" "Good question," said Candace. Juandissimo said, "Good gravy, what the heck happened here?"

"Search me," Remy responded. Tootie saw the Anti-Juandissimo, badly hurt, and was surprised on how different he was than Juandissimo. "Found Anti-Juandissimo," Tootie told them. Remy and Juandissimo came over. Everyone spreaded out and Timmy heard some moaning.

Timmy turned to the source and was surprised to see that it was Anti-Cosmo making those noises. And he was badly hurt, just like Anti-Juandissimo. "Anti-Cosmo," Timmy cried, going over to the anti-fairy commander. A.C. moved a bit, confirming to Timmy that he was okay, somewhat.

"A.C.," Timmy asked, "Are you okay?" "Uh," A.C. moaned, opening his eyes. The minute he opened them, he saw the pink hated eleven year old boy. "Timothy," A.C. whispered, "I was wondering when you get here." "Huh," Timmy asked. A.C. turned to Timmy and responded, an eyebrow raised, "Aren't you the real Timmy Turner?"

Timmy was surprised by this. A.C. could tell the difference? Timmy whispered, "How did you know that?" "I can sense your real world aura," A.C. whispered, "Us anti-fairies can do that, you know." Timmy asked, whispering, "What happened?" A.C. answered, "We attacked here on the master's orders and we all went down."

Timmy raised an eyebrow. He asked, "The Master's orders? Who's the master?" A.C. answered, "The master of the anti-fairies. I'm afraid that I brought him back." Timmy's eyebrow shot up more as he asked, "Why?" "I'm afraid he asked me to through my dark magical aura," A.C. answered.

He paused to cringe in pain. He then added, "But something went wrong after I took your cartoon counterpart's blood and bones. The master became power hungry." Timmy got spooked faster than a bolt of lightning. He asked, "Why would you need my blood and bones to bring back the master of the anti-fairies?"

A.C. bit his lower lip and pierced his lower lip with his fangs. Timmy realized what A.C. was getting at and his eyes became as big as saucers. A.C. nodded and responded, "Yes, Timothy. The master of the anti-fairies is YOUR anti-fairy counterpart." "Oh man," Timmy moaned, "I didn't want THIS to happen!"

He paused and added, "I just wanted to keep Cosmo and Wanda safe from my irresponsible wishes!" Wanda heard this as she floated over to where Timmy was with A.C. She was a safe distance away so A.C. or Timmy wouldn't get spooked. A.C. pointed out, "You're counterpart knows that and he would do anything to get power."

That's when Timmy realized something. "Amie's magical aura and Lawton's Keyblade," Timmy whispered. "Bingo," A.C. responded, "And that's not all. He might target Nacey, Phillip, Ben, and/or Alex." Timmy was the one to bite his lower lip.

He moaned, "This is all my fault." A.C. was about to say something but Timmy sensed something. His head started to pound. A.C. asked, "Timothy?" Timmy didn't answer as he pushed A.C. out of the way.

Almost instantly, a giant worm appeared out of nowhere. A.C. was surprised by this. How could he NOT have sense that? A.C. thought, _'Timothy's forth dimensional sense is much more stronger than I originally thought.'_ But the worm appearing was too convient...

* * *

><p><em>Amie: Cliffhanger!<em>

_Lawton: Again?_

_Timmy: We should be used to it..._

_Phineas: Yeah..._

_Ferb: *nods*_

_Gretchen: Why do we even have cliffhangers?_

_Chester: Because they leave the fans wanting more!_

_A.J.: Good point...ironically..._

_Trixie: Please r & r!_

_Isabella: And think outside of the box!_


	8. Who am I?

_Who am I?_

* * *

><p>Timmy couldn't believe it. Granted, he did sense the space worm coming but he didn't expect for his forth dimenisonal sense to still be intact; now that he was, techincally, a Kuhn... Timmy was defiantly puzzled by this but went back to his world and his surroundings around him when the space worm went straight for him. Timmy gasped.<p>

He quickly jumped out of the way quickly as Lawton pulled out the Keyblade and Amie got out some of her gear in her saddlebag. Nacey and Phillip also ran over to use some of their island magic. The other team mates helped out by using their various styles and abilities. Timmy was just confused and lost like Cosmo at a smart guy's convention.

As Timmy Turner; he could wield Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof without even blinking like Lawton did with the Keyblade. As Timmy Kuhn; he could use the same skills as his older sister without even blinking as well. He was powerful and a force to be afraid of both ways. Should he be the chosen one of the fairies? Or the secret agent of the O.W.C.A.?

_'What should I do,'_ Timmy thought, _'Who should I fight as? As Timmy Turner, I got more power. But as Timmy Kuhn, I have more strength.' _Timmy was a mess. What should he do? Who should he be? As the fighting continued, Timmy saw that A.C. was in the line of fire. Timmy reacted quickly and pulled him off to the side of a carter near-by.

When they were safe; A.C. asked, "Timothy, how come you're not helping your friends?" "Because I'm confused," Timmy answered, truthfully. He paused to sigh and added, "Anti-Cosmo, before this started happening, I thought I was just a normal man: Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Kuhn. I actually had a big family that actually cared about me."

He paused and added, stammering a bit, "B-but, now I find out that I was never apart of that family in the first place." Timmy looked down and boy did he look sad. He asked, confused, "Anti-Cosmo, who am I?" A.C. raised an eyebrow and answered, "Timothy, why are you asking me? You're the only one that knows the answer to that question."

Timmy knew that A.C. was right as he ran his fingers through his hair. He was the only one with the answer to that question. Timmy didn't have the chance to decide who he was, for the space worm grabbed him and A.C. "Help," they called out, in unison. "Timmy," Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Trixie cried out, worried.

Amie heard their cry and cartwheeled to Timmy...and A.C.'s rescue. Amie quickly pulled them out and in the nick of time for the sand worm has closed its mouth. Amie landed rather harshly on the surface of the planet but other than that, they were all okay. Amie turned to Timmy and asked, worried, "You okay, bro?"

Timmy nodded and started to answer, "Yeah, I'm..." That's when he realized something...something important and something major. He looked up at his real world best friend. He stated, "You called me _'bro'_." Amie nodded and responded, "That's right, I did."

Timmy asked, "But, why did you call me that? I don't understand, Am. Why did you call me that?" Amie answered, plain as day, "Because no matter who you are, Turner or Kuhn, you'll ALWAYS be my baby brother." Timmy smiled and hugged her. He had gotten his answer.

Amie hugged her brother back as Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof came over. Wanda asked, stroking Timmy's hair, "Oh, Timmy. Are you alright?" "Yeah," Timmy answered, "Thanks to my sister." Amie smiled at this as Phillip wondered, "I wonder where that thing came from."

"Bet you any money that Anti-Timothy summonded it to slow us down," responded Phineas. "Maybe," Isabella said. "Man," said Baljeet, "That can't be good." "You said it," said Ginger. Nacey responded, "In either event, we have to get off this rock pile in ordinary to stop him, Sanderson, and the Destructionator."

"Then what are we waiting for," Trixie asked. "Not for New Year's, that's for sure," said Tootie. "To Mark's spaceship," Chester declared. With that, the team headed for the ship without A.C. Timmy asked, "Anti-Cosmo, aren't you coming?" "Not this time, Timothy," A.C. answered, "I must attend to my wife and friends."

Timmy nodded and stated, "Wish us luck, then." "Bad luck, Timothy," A.C. quipped, which got Timmy to smile at A.C. and shake his head a bit. Timmy turned back around and caught up to his friends.

He boarded the rocket and they started to take off. As soon as the rocket had blasted off and as soon as it was out of A.C.'s line of sight; A.C. whispered, "May the bad luck of the world be with them."

* * *

><p><em>Amie: Don't worry, we'll be back...<em>

_Lawton: I'm not worried._

_Timmy: *underneath the table, shaking* I am!_

_Phineas: So we've noticed!_

_Ferb: *rolls eyes*_

_Gretchen: I want more next chapter!_

_Chester: Me too!_

_A.J.: Same here!_

_Trixie: *with a sweat drop* Please r & r!_

_Isabella: And think outside of the box!_


	9. A Visit in the Night

_A Visit in the Night_

* * *

><p>Timmy and his team had stopped on a near-by planet to get some much needed shut eye. Timmy was still awake though. His mind was racing. Granted, he could be either Turner or Kuhn during this whole thing and it wouldn't matter to Amie but it mattered to this battle. Timmy was about to try to go to sleep when he heard this familiar voice.<p>

"What's the matter, sport," the voice asked, obvisiouly male. Timmy perked up and looked around. All of his friends, his fairies, and his sister were sound asleep. So...who was talking to him? Timmy thought, _'Maybe it's just my imagination.'_ Timmy lay down back in his sleeping bag and was about to close his eyes when he heard the voice again.

"Timmy, don't fall asleep," said the voice, "You need to talk to someone and I'm here." Timmy sat up again. This time he knew that he heard something...or someone. Again, Timmy looked around and saw nothing. Timmy thought, _'Am I losing my mind? Who am I hearing?'_ Timmy tried it again but he heard the voice one more time.

The voice said, "Great Scott, Timmy, please listen to me!" Timmy automatically perked up. There was only one person in the entire world that HE knew that said _'Great Scott'_. He whispered, looking back and forth between his pillow and his surroundings, "Doc?" "Timmy," Timmy heard Doc say, "You must listen to me!"

"Wait a minute, Doc," Timmy whispered, trying not to awake anyone up, "Where are you?" That's when he felt someone tapping on his left shoulder. Timmy immediately looked up and saw Doc standing over him. Timmy was about to exclaim his name but Doc quickly covered his mouth before he could.

"Timmy," Doc instructed, whispering, "We must not talk here. We must get to the De Lorean." Timmy nodded as Doc uncovered his mouth. Quitely and quickly, the duo went past the team and got to the De Lorean near-by. Timmy gushed, when he knew it was safe, "Doc, I never thought I see you again!"

Timmy hugged Doc and Doc hugged back instantly. Timmy let go of Doc and asked, "But what are you doing here?" "I've been time traveling for a while now and I was about to drop in on you but you weren't home," Doc answered, "then I heard the news. You're anti-fairy counterpart has returned."

Timmy asked, "Doc, what should I do? I need to stop him, Sanderson, and...the Destructionator. I just don't know what to do." Doc brought Timmy in close and put the small boy in his lap and wiped the tears surfacing on Timmy's face. Doc whispered, "Timmy, in all of my years of time travelling, I've NEVER seen a better Chosen One than you."

Timmy was about to protest but Doc cut him to the chase. Doc responded, "Even though you are my great nephew. Timmy, you're the best chance to get the real world and the cartoon world together again." Timmy perked up at this. He asked, hesitant, "You know?" Doc nodded, sadly. He responded, "I knew ever since the time stream changed."

Timmy sighed and asked, "Then, you know that I screwed up?" Doc laughed at this, silently. Timmy perked up at this as Doc answered, "Timmy, I hardly think you screwed up. You were just trying to keep Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof out of more danger." He paused and added, "But, in doing so, you forged a new path for yourself."

Timmy perked up more. He asked his great uncle, "What do you mean?" Doc answered, "Timmy, I believe that the Fairy Council wanted this to happen but I'm not too sure." Timmy sneered and responded, "Maybe to get rid of the real world once and for all." Doc advised, "Timmy, don't let your emotions cloud your judgement."

Timmy perked up and asked, "Why not?" "Because you might do something you'll regret later," Doc pointed out, wisely. Timmy bit his lower lip. Doc had a point, rather or not Timmy liked it. Doc saw this and added, "Timmy, the only thing I can tell you right now is to brace yourself." "Brace myself," Timmy questioned, looking up at Doc, confused.

Doc nodded and responded, "Yes, Timmy. For the worse thing you can ever imagine is about to happen." Timmy bit his lower lip again. He asked, practically knowing the answer, "And what might that be?" Doc warned, "Timmy, you know that no man should know their own destiny." Timmy sweat drop at this, like they do in anime.

Timmy sighed and responded, "Yeah, I knew that was coming." Doc smiled and told Timmy, "I'll be back soon, sport. Once you need me." Timmy nodded as he got out of Doc's lap. Doc got in the De Lorean, backed up, and zapped back into time. "Bye Doc," Timmy whispered as he returned to the campsite.

* * *

><p><em>Amie: Yup, I'm adding Ben and Doc to the story.<em>

_Lawton: Cool!_

_Timmy: Nice job!_

_Phineas: I can't wait for more!_

_Ferb: *nods*_

_Gretchen: For those of you who don't know, this is Kids Network Studios!_

_Chester: And we are here to have fun!_

_A.J.: You said it!_

_Trixie: Please r & r!_

_Isabella: And think outside of the box!_


	10. A Hundred Powers and One

_A Hundred Powers and One_

* * *

><p>The very next morning, everyone was wondering where they should go next. Timmy knew that Doc might have been right but then again...when was Doc ever wrong? Timmy bit his lower lip and decided to take a chance. Timmy told his friends, beyond hesistant, "G-guys, I think we should check in on Ben Tennyson." Everyone perked up at this.<p>

Phineas asked, "Do you mean...?" Phillip nodded and answered, "Yes, he means the wielder of Ultimatrix." "With that kind of power in Anti-Timothy's hands," Isabella wagered, "he would be virtually unstoppable." Timmy nodded and responded, swallowing a bit, "That's why I think we should return to N. Sanity Isle. It's our only lead."

"Sounds like a good idea, bro," Amie commented. Timmy smiled. Nacey turned to Mark and asked, "Could you go straight for Australia?" "You bet, cha," Mark answered. With that, Mark headed towards Australia. Lawton responded, "You're thinking like Doc now, Timmy." Timmy smiled and responded, "That's where I got the idea from."

He paused and added, "He visited me last night." "Doc," Ferb asked. Timmy nodded, happily. This caught everyone's attention and everyone started to talk and ask Timmy questions...all except for Amie. She knew Doc as well and she knew that it was almost time. Doc also visited her last night as well without Timmy knowing it.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

_Amie felt someone tapping on her shoulder. Amie turned away from the source and said, groggy, "Go away, Timmy. Let me sleep, will you?" "Amie," said Doc, "It's me. Doctor Brown." Amie gasped and immediately sat up in her sleeping bag. Standing right next to her was Doctor "Doc" Emmet Lathrop Brown._

_"Doc," Amie gushed, hugging the wild haired scientist. Doc hugged her back and whispered, "It's been awhile, Am." "Too long," Amie responded, letting go of Doc. She asked, "What are you doing here?" Doc motioned for her to come over to the De Lorean and she followed. When she got over to the De Lorean; Doc sighed._

_"Something wrong," Amie asked. "Amie," Doc answered, "I thank you for taking care of my great nephew for this long but it is almost time." Amie gritted her teeth and asked, "Why does it have to be now?" Doc answered, putting his hands on her shoulders, "It's the only way to set the Fairy Council straight and let the road end for Timmy."_

_Amie sighed, knowing Doc was right. He had been preparing her for this ever since Timmy turned nineteen. Doc looked at her and said, "I know you aren't looking forward this but it must happen." Amie sighed again. She responded, "I know. I know."_

* * *

><p><em>'I just hope that Timmy will forgive me for this,'<em> Amie thought to herself, _'After all, it's like Doc said, it has to happen.' _Lawton turned to his girlfriend and saw her face. Lawton asked, "Ames, are you okay?" Amie perked up and answered, "Yeah, I'm just worried about Timmy, Lawt."

Lawton smiled and responded, "I'm sure he'll be fine, Amie. You need to trust him." Amie sighed and said, "I know you're right, Lawton. You're always right." Lawton smiled and hugged his girlfriend. He whispered, "Don't worry, Ames. Everything will be fine." She whispered, "If it isn't, Lawt, would you watch over him for me?"

Lawton was taken back by her question but answered, "Of course I would if you would do the same with Phineas." Amie snuggled up to him and responded, "In a heartbeat." Mark commented, just before Amie and Lawton could try and kiss, "We're here." "That figures," Amie groaned. "You said it," Lawton moaned.

Everyone came up into the front of the ship and saw Humongousaur battling Anti-Timothy. "What in the world is that thing," Baljeet asked. "That must be Humongousaur," Ginger thought out loud. "And he's in trouble," said Buford. "No kidding," said Adyson. "I'm going down there," Amie told them, grabbing a chute.

Nacey responded, "Agent A, hold on. The island is protected by an invisible island shield. You can't get through." "Watch me," Amie responded, as she jumped out. "Agent A," Lawton and Timmy cried out. Lawton grabbed a chute as did Timmy and Phineas. Timmy saw this and didn't stop Phineas nor did he questioned him.

He knew that Phineas would follow Lawton anywhere. Lawton saw what Phineas was doing and raised an eyebrow. "Phineas," Lawton asked. Phineas answered, "You might not be blood but you're my brother. I'm going with you, Agent L." "We both are," Timmy added. Lawton smiled and nodded. With that, they jumped out and went after Amie.

Down with Amie, she got past the shield without a problem as did Lawton, Timmy, and Phineas. Nacey saw this and raised an eyebrow at this. Amie got down to the island's surface and went over to Humongousaur, who had just turned back into Ben Tennyson. "Ben," Amie called out, catching him in her arms.

Anti-Timothy perked up at her appearance. He smirked evily and said, "Ah, the arrival of Agent A. I was truly wondering when you would get here." Amie wasn't paying attention to him but she was more worried about Ben.

Ben woke up and saw her. He asked, "Agent A? Is that you?" "Save your strength," Amie answered, glaring at the Master, "I'll handle him." Anti-Timothy smirked as Timmy, Phineas, and Lawton landed on solid ground. "Ames," Lawton whispered, worried.

* * *

><p><em>Amie: End of chapter!<em>

_Lawton: Not another cliffhanger..._

_Timmy: Afraid so..._

_Phineas: I SO hate cliffhangers!_

_Ferb: *nods in agreement*_

_Gretchen: Stop with the constant stopping!_

_Chester: ...what?_

_A.J.: *sighs, annoyed*_

_Trixie: Please r & r!_

_Isabella: And think outside of the box!_


	11. No Turning Back the Hands of Time

_No Turning Back the Hands of Time_

* * *

><p>Amie was now face-to-face with Anti-Timothy. Phineas and Lawton went over to Ben to check on him. Timmy was about to help his sister but a black barrier came up from out of nowhere and stopped Timmy cold. Timmy asked, "What the...?" Phineas ran over and tried it too.<p>

But the same kind of barrier bounced him back rather easily and quickly. "Where did that come from," Phineas asked. Nacey saw this and used her powers to contact Timmy through his magical aura. However, since he was Timmy Turner, he wasn't getting the message, mainly because Timmy Turner didn't have a magical aura yet.

"I can't reach Timmy," Nacey told the team, freaking a bit. Everyone gasped at this. "We've got to tell him about the barrier somehow, mom," said Phillip. Mark asked, waving his _'arms'_ around, "Yeah but like how?" Trixie saw Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof and asked, "Guys, could you get me down there?"

Wanda answered, "I'm afraid that we can't, Trixie. That barrier is too powerful for us fairies to go through." Trixie snarled at this. She hated to be so helpless in situation like this... All she had to do was watch and wait...and she hated it.

* * *

><p>Anti-Timothy stated, "So, we finally meet, Agent A." "That's me," Amie responded, "And I hear that you've gone a little power mad." "And you'll be able to supply me with power once you're taken out," said the Master. With that, Anti-Timothy lunged at Amie. Amie quickly dodged the attack and she chanted, "Wila sam!"<p>

The spell activated and a magical blast hit Anti-Timothy right in his left arm. He pulled back from the source and he actually healed it before any blood was able to drip out. "Ooh, you've got to be kidding me," Amie moaned. Anti-Timothy smirked as he chanted, "Alas ama!" Out of nowhere, four pillars appeared out of nowhere.

They reminded Amie of the pillars of protection from the 14th Pokémon movie that just premiered... Anti-Timothy slammed down the pillars, entrapping Amie from all sides. Everyone gasped at this. Amie looked all around and started to use her magic to get out. While she was doing that, Anti-Timothy went over towards Timmy and Phineas.

Lawton saw this and pulled out Keyblade. Lawton waved the sword around and yelled, "Leave them alone!" Timmy and Phineas escaped Anti-Timothy's attacks rather easily. And that's when Lawton started to use the Keyblade to keep Anti-Timothy away from Timmy and Phineas. Anti-Timothy snuck up on Timmy on his blind side.

Anti-Timothy threw a black magical pulse at him. "Timmy," a voice yelled. Timmy spun around and saw that Amie jumped into the path of the magical pulse. "NO," Timmy, Lawton, and Phineas yelled in unison. But it was too late. Amie went down in a flash and she held her hands right over her heart. Anti-Timothy quickly fled as Timmy ran over.

"Ames," Lawton called out, taking the injured Amie into his arms. Amie opened her eyes weakly. Timmy and Phineas were in tears as was Lawton. Amie was breathing rather heavily and she told her brother, "I couldn't let you play with the master of the anti-fairies." "Amie," Timmy said, sadly. Amie turned to Lawton, her boyfriend.

She stroked his hair, rather weakly. She whispered, "I love you." "I love you too," Lawton replied as they shared a brief kiss. Amie turned to Timmy, her brother. She told him, weakly, "It's up to now, sport." "No, Amie," Timmy said, crying. "Good luck, my brother," Amie breathed as she breathed her last breath. Amie June Kuhn...was dead.

* * *

><p><em>Amie: Yup, I did it...<em>

_Lawton: *tearful* Ames..._

_Timmy: Is this the end of Amie?_

_Phineas: Gosh I hope not!_

_Ferb: *nods in agreement*_

_Gretchen: This is getting good..._

_Chester: We've got two more chapters to go until the end!_

_A.J.: Stay tuned!_

_Trixie: Please r & r!_

_Isabella: And think outside of the box!_


	12. The Re Trial

_The Re-Trial_

* * *

><p>Timmy, Phineas, and Lawton were in tears. Amie had just risked her life for them...and died because of it. Timmy never felt so guilty in all of his life, cartoon or real. "Lawton," Timmy cried, "Y-you must hate me right now." Lawton responded, tearing himself, "I-I don't hate you, Timmy. Y-you're a part of her so I-I could never hate you."<p>

Phineas added, in tears, "Y-yeah, this wasn't your fault." Phineas paused and also added, wiping his tears, "You just can't change the past." This gave Timmy an idea. "Yes we can," Timmy responded. After boarding the spaceship, Lawton still carrying the dead Amie in his arms, they blasted off for their next destiantion.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Fairy Council saw all of this in their chambers. "Agent A is dead," a member of the fairy council said. "She is," asked another member. Gabriel asked, coming back in, "What happened?" The fourth member of the fairy council told him, "Agent A is dead and she risked her life for Timmy Turner's."<p>

"And it was the REAL Timmy Turner," said the third fairy council member. Gabriel snapped up in an instant. He asked, "The REAL Timmy Turner?" "Yes, Gabriel," said a voice, obviliously male and VERY British sounding. With an _'anti-poof'_, Anti-Cosmo appeared with the rest of the anti-fairies and the dead Turbo Thunder.

The Fairy Council gasped. They didn't expect that the ex-Chosen One to be dead as well... Just then, Mark's spaceship landed in front of the council and Timmy's team came out. Lawton was still carrying Amie in his arms. "How dare you fly into these councils Timmy Turner," a member of the fairy council hissed.

"How dare me," Timmy asked, "how dare you?" The fairy council member was about to say something but Timmy cut him off in anger and in tears. He wished to Cosmo and Wanda, "I wish I was Timmy Kuhn again!" Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and with a _'poof'_, Timmy Kuhn appeared.

Timmy's appearance changed back into his usual green dress shirt, blue jeans, blue shoes, and his signature red baseball hat. But, since it was game day for the Sabres back in the real world, he had a Sabres cap instead. He declared, his voice now sounding older, "My sister has always been there for me."

He paused and added, "None of you were tossing and turning in your cot, having yet another weird dream. None of you saw a huge robot appear after the trial, destroying the Fairy Court and everyone in it... None of you had a twenty-one year old sister who was always there for you!"

The one fairy council member started to say, "We know that Agent A has always been there for you and for the fairies..." Timmy snapped and yelled, "Her name is Amie June Kuhn and all because you don't believe real world people can be trusted...she's dead!" The fairy council remained silent.

Foop demanded, "I demand a re-trial Timmy Turner so that we don't have to listen to our power mad Master and go back to our usual lives here in the cartoon world!" "I second the motion," Anti-Cosmo said, putting his hand on his son's shoulder, proudly. "Yeah," said everyone.

"We can not do that until Jorgen has returned," Gabriel pointed out. "But I have returned," said an Austrian thick accent voice. Everyone spun around and saw Jorgen coming into the chambers. Nacey's eyes lighted up as she gushed, "Jorgen!" She rushed over to her best friend and hugged him.

"How did you escape, ahuh," Anti-Wanda asked. Jorgen answered, "I just started to fight my way out and eventually got out of the Darkness. I sensed Amie's death when I was on my way here." Jorgen came over to Timmy Kuhn and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I will vouch for you and your sister," Jorgen declared, "For you two do NOT have it easy." Timmy's eyes shined and then Gabriel said, "Then let the re-trial begin!" With the slam of his gavel, the re-trial begun. Everyone defended Timmy and the wish that he had made.

And then, Timmy took the stand after turning back into Timmy Turner. Timmy told the council, "Look, the only reason I made that wish was to make sure that Amie got some decent help with her mom and I also wanted to keep Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof out of any dangerous wishes I made in the future!"

"What do you mean by _'made'_," Gabriel questioned. With three sonic booms, the De Lorean appeared. "What is with the surprises lately," one of the council asked, annoyed. That's when Doc stepped out of the De Lorean. "And who are you," asked the third member of the fairy council.

"My name is Doctor Emmet Lathrop Brown," Doc answered, "But everyone calls me _'Doc'_." "Doc," Timmy and Phineas said, in a happy unison. Timmy and Phineas hugged him. The forth fairy council member asked, "What are you doing here and how do you know Timmy Turner?"

"Timmy is my great nephew," Doc answered, "And I know Amie because I had told her about her fate." "What," Timmy asked, surprised. Doc sighed and answered, "Timmy, I knew that this was going to happen from the start. As I told you, this is now your new path."

"But where does this path lead," Nacey asked, curious. Doc answered, "This path shall finally open the fairy council's eyes and they shall see that cartoon and real world people can live together and it is all thanks to this one girl and my great nephew."

Everyone started to talk at once as Paradox zapped in. "You're forgetting one thing, Doctor Brown," Paradox said, "That this wasn't orignally Timmy's secret wish to begin with." Doc and Timmy both sighed at the same time. Gabriel asked, "What do you mean?"

Timmy answered, "I was going to wish for no one to age in Dimmsdale so I could keep Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof forever. They are my family. But when Doc told me what disaster it would've brought, I made this my secret wish instead." Gabriel and the others were stunned by this.

Timmy added, "I don't care if I don't make another wish! I just want Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Amie!" Timmy paused to have a tear roll down his face. He finished, "They are my family!" The fairy council looked at each other and then nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Amie: Yup, another cliffhanger!<em>

_Lawton: AGAIN?_

_Timmy: *clears his ears* Ow, Lawton._

_Phineas: *also cleans his ears* Yeah, we're right here._

_Ferb: *nods in agreement*_

_Gretchen: One more chapter and this story is over!_

_Chester: And then it's time for our Christmas special!_

_A.J.: Awesome!_

_Trixie: Please r & r!_

_Isabella: And think outside of the box!_


	13. A Happy Ending

_A Happy Ending_

* * *

><p>Timmy and his team anxiously awaited the results of the council. And getting nervous with every passing minute. Finally, the council broke out of their discussion. The second member stated, "In all of our years we have never seen such love between godchild and godparents."<p>

"It is clear to us that Timmy Turner is NOT the worst godkid in the world," said the third member. Gabriel concluded, "You may have your godparents back, Timmy Turner. And ONE rule free wish." Timmy responded, "In that case, I wish everything that the Master did was un-done!"

With a _'poof'_, Timmy's wish was granted. Turbo's head rose as he started to breathe again. Amie stirred in Lawton's arms, looked up, and saw the man she loved. "Lawt," Amie breathed, kissing him on the lips. Lawton accepted once the shock wore off. Doc came over to his great nephew and put his hand on his shoulder, proudly.

Nacey responded, "This is great and everything but what about the Master?" Jorgen added, "Yes there is no doubt that he will try again." Phineas asked, "What should we do?" "I have an idea," gushed Isabella, "Anti-Timothy is craving power right?" "Yeah, that's right," Foop responded.

"Well," Isabella added, "What if we tricked him by telling him that there is a vast amout in Abracatraz." "There's an idea," Ferb said. "It's so idiotic that it just might work," added Anti-Cosmo. "Let's do it then, ahuh," said Anti-Wanda. "Right," said everyone, more than psyched to get rid of the master of the anti-fairies.

* * *

><p>The plan was a success and everything went back to semi-normal. But there was still one thing that needed to be done... "Timmy," Gabriel asked, "What is your decision? Will you return to the cartoon world with your fairies or the real world with your sister?" "We'll respect your decision whatever it is, sport," Wanda told him.<p>

Timmy looked at her, Cosmo, Poof, Doc, Phineas, and the other cartoon characters. He then looked at Amie and Lawton. "Remember Timmy," Amie told him, "Whatever you decide, you'll always be my little brother." "And my great nephew," Doc added. That's when Timmy had an idea. Timmy responded, "I have a better idea!"

Between the gates of the real and cartoon world, Timmy had turned into Timmy Kuhn yet again as he used his magic to blast down the gate. Using the ring he wished up as Timmy Turner, he returned back into that form. He told them, "Now we can all live together!" Everyone smiled at his decision as Amie picked up the small boy, her brother.

She gave him the biggest hug which Timmy happily returned. The barrier had went away between the real and cartoon worlds and it was thanks to these two: Amie June Kuhn and Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner-Kuhn.

* * *

><p><em>Amie: That's the end of this story!<em>

_Lawton: Wow, that was fast!_

_Timmy: I'm glad that I did wish for that._

_Phineas: Uh..._

_Ferb: Let it go._

_Gretchen: Everyone, please enjoy the holidays!_

_Chester: And if you are on facebook, check out Amie's photos!_

_A.J.: They are taken by her sister. _

_Cosmo: They're pretty cool._

_Wanda: You said it!_

_Trixie: Please r & r!_

_Isabella: And think outside of the box!_


End file.
